Xmen Generations
by Raven of Red Wings
Summary: Quill Weaver Oliver, please take the time to read this : everyone else, enjoy :


"Here it is, 1407 Grimalkin Lane, Xavier's Institute of Higher Learning…" a hooded figure wondered to himself standing outside the gates of the mansion. He took a step forward and the gates opened, then he walked to the door only to have it open, was someone expecting him? Teenage children glanced over, among them one stood out, a brunette with a particular scent, roses. Another person approached, "The professor has been expecting you, my name is Scott Summers, and I'm an instructor here at the institute." Scott had wondered what exactly this person was capable of; he himself could disperse solar energy from his eyes. Up on the second floor they took an elevator down to a sub-basement where the Professor was waiting. "Thank you Scott, you and Jean may go; I will speak with our young Mr. Psyches for a few moments." After they left he spoke, "How did you know my name?" He asked. The professor went on to explain "Simple, I knew your mother, Raven. He looked shocked and began to feel quite strange. "Professor, what exactly is this institute for?" Raven asked.

Xavier smiled, "I was wondering when you would get around to asking me that, this institute is a place where those with abilities can learn to hone and control their particular talents." Raven nodded, "And you believe I possess abilities?" Xavier nodded, "Yes, I have seen it." Raven smiled, "You must be the telepath that was on the news a few weeks back…yeah Professor Charles Xavier, Founder of the X-men and this academy, but how does one come to know their powers?" Raven questioned. Charles only smiled, "In time dear child, in time, for now go and have a walk around the grounds, get acquainted with the mansion, take a tour, I'm sure someone will be willing to escort you." Just then the brunette he had caught the scent of had entered the room. "Ah Katherine, might you do me a small favor." She nodded.

"Sure thing professor, what is it?" She asked. "Katherine would you please escort our young friend around the grounds, Raven is new you see." She nodded, "So this is the person I saw earlier today, sure thing Professor, I'll escort him." Raven opened the door and she just phased through the wall next to the door, "Huh…" He followed curiously, "How the heck did you do that?" He asked. She smiled, "I'm a mutant, my talent." He smiled, "I see…I…don't really have a talent…at the moment." Katherine smiled, "I'm sure once you get to use the danger room we'll find out exactly what you are capable of, in the entrance exam." He gulped, "Uh…exam?" He wondered Katherine smiled, "No worries It's not graded, it's more of a placement exam really." He smiled, "My name is Raven, and you're Katherine right?" She nodded, "Yes, but please, call me Shadow Cat, and most just call me Kitty, Kitty Pryde." Raven smiled, "Well, let's go outside, I…could use the fresh air." They then went outside into the evening breeze.

"I've been having severe headaches lately." Raven said. Kitty frowned a bit, "We'll go to the hospital wing first, and maybe Jean knows something that could help." Raven nodded, "Okay…I'm open to any and all suggestions." She gave a smile, "I see, well I'm sure professor Xavier could find out what's causing them given time." They continued out to a garden, "This is the garden; I come here when I need to clear my head." He smiled, "Care to join me for a walk then?" Kitty nodded, "I would love to." And so they walked, slowly at first, Raven had been taking in her scent as to get more custom to it. He liked this scent very much, a gentle waft of Peppermint and roses. This scent was a rare one especially in Hell's Kitchen where he was from.

Kitty smiled, "This garden is so peaceful, so relaxing, so you've been having headaches…let's get you to the infirmary." He agreed and followed her only to meet Jean Grey. "Ah so you're the new child Xavier told me about." He gave a nod. "Yes ma'am, um…I've been having serious headaches as of late." Jean gave a half smile, "Headaches?" Her smile became wider, "Wonderful, that's a sign that your powers are developing." Raven closed his eyes and soon his mind was clear, he could see things he couldn't before his senses where much better, as soon as Jean touched his forehead he felt lighter on his feet, stronger, faster. "Whoa…impossible…" Jean smiled, "You where experiencing growing pains." He smiled, "I…I'm going to go for a walk…I'll be back later…" Raven then walked away as if on air, his feet where no longer touching the ground, his mind was much more powerful as well, signs of a powerful telepath, and yet…there was more to it.

On his walk he came across a school "Belville high huh?" He stood outside the doors for a few moments, then he heard the voice of a femme, "You new here?" She asked, He nodded, "Yeah…freshman…starting tomorrow, Monday…my name's Raven…you are?" He asked. She smiled, "My name's Rogue, I saw you at the institute…you're one of the gifted to huh?" He nodded, "Yes Rogue, I sensed you a while ago on the grounds earlier today." She was holding her head a little, "R-right, uh…I have to go…" He looked a bit concerned, "What's wrong?" She shook her head, "J-just a head ache." She then bolted away. 'I wonder where she's off to…maybe…' he thought. 'Professor?' he thought, and a few seconds later, 'Yes, what is it Raven?' he thought, 'Professor, Rogue is acting a little strange…having headaches, do you know what's going on?"

'I'll have Scott and the others look into it, but I feel as if she'll need your help personally' Raven smiled, "alright, I'll follow her." So he did Keeping fare distance away. Rogue was walking on the sidewalks holding her head, and suddenly there was a commotion so instinctively he jumped down, several cars where a blaze, Rogue was unconscious, he picked her up and suddenly cars began to explode one after the other, instinctively his eyes flashed amber and a set of red wings surrounded them just as a massive anatomic like explosion encased the immediate area. He'd blacked out from the strain and when he awoke, he was in the hospital wing and next to him was Rogue who was still sleeping. Xavier and Jean where speaking outside the room.

"Can you believe what happened?" Jean asked, Xavier nodded, "Yes, and had Raven not been there and protected the innocents we'd have a load of problems…we should check on the two of them." Xavier came inside to see Raven awake and Rogue was just coming to. "Good to see you two are alright, how are you feeling Rogue?" She shook her head, "What the heck happened?" She looked over at Raven, he was bruised and broken, "Oh…now I see…I'm sorry Raph…it's my fault" He shook his head, "Think nothing of it, Madam Rogue, You're safe, and that's what's important." She looked shocked. "What, why, why me… What's so special about me…?" Raven got off the bed he was laying on, "Had I not done what I did to protect you, you would have been destroyed with the rest of down town." Xavier approached, "A meteor struck downtown only hours ago, repair efforts are underway, how are you two faring?" Raven smiled, "I'm alright…I'll be right outside should anyone need me…"

He retreated back to the garden, He hadn't known what he'd done one minute he was carrying Rogue and the next he was back at the institute. His shirt was singed and burned, and a little torn, he needed another. He had a few dollars in his wallet so he started toward the closest clothing store, which wasn't too far away. There he met Shadow Cat, she was with Kurt. He was looking at Tee shirts when she spoke up, "Good to see you're out and about, you're okay aren't you?" She asked. He gave a nod, "Yes, I am fine, Rogue is finally awake…" He had a slight frown, "Something the matter?" Kurt asked. "I'm worried about her." Kurt smiled, "No need to worry, Xavier would tell us if something was wrong." He smiled, "True enough…Kurt…can we talk in private…?" Kurt gave a nod, "c'mon Kitty, we should get back to the institute." Raven paid for his shirt and left with them, they spoke as they walked back.

"So, what's bothering you?" Kurt asked. Raven sighed, "This is all just so new to me, I feel so much different since I woke…" Shadow Cat giggled, "You'll feel like that for a few days, I felt similar when my powers came to fruition." Raven chuckled, "I take it with a name like Shadow Cat you can pass through things…I…don't exactly know the extent of my power as of yet…all I remember is an explosion and then a set of red wings, that's it…but I sensed the danger only moments before it happened, I feel so ridiculous." Passing the gates of the institute Kurt smiled, "We should spar sometime, perhaps more potent abilities will make themselves known, have you any memory of anything odd ever happening when you lived with your parents?" Raven frowned, "I do not remember my parents…my mother died giving birth, and my father…walked out…" Shadow Cat put an arm around him. "What? Kitty I'm fine…well I will be in a few days…" he then seemed to vanish like Kurt does when he teleports. "Oh, way to go Kurt…now he's upset." Kurt smiled, "He's up on the roof."

Up on the roof Raven began to feel a tingle in his hand and then dark matter encased his hand. Then, after jumping he vanished in a plume of dark matter appearing just beside Shadow Cat. "I see you've stumbled across another talent, well done." Said Scott, who was not far from where he had appeared. His ability was similar to the late "Specter." "Thanks Scott…I'll be in my room…" Then he vanished again. Shadow cat seemed pleased, "Finally his powers have flourished." Kurt smiled, "Good for him…now we really have to spar." Kurt was psyched. Over the next week Raven would hardly walk anywhere, where ever he wished to go he only need teleport. He and Rogue had begun to spend a lot of time together. Rogue no longer had headaches. Just now, they're in the garden. Rogue had her sleeves up. Raven had fingerless gloves on. "So, Rogue, you've not told me what your ability was…" She removed one of the gloves she was wearing, "If I were to touch your skin right now I would probably leave you in a comatose state for a month…" Smiling he took her ungloved hand. "You need not worry, I…believe I am immune, hold up your other hand, get a feel for your environment." She was smiling, "I can't believe it, I can touch you…" Her hand then became shrouded in dark matter and then they both vanished back into the mansion.

"Rogue, Raven, where have you two been?" Shadow cat asked. Raven answered, "For a walk, why what's up?" Shadow cat answered, "Xavier wants us all in the Danger room for a bit of training." Nodding they joined the others in the danger room, Bobby Drake, Kitty Pryde, Night crawler, Rogue, and Raven. "Good to see you are all here, Rogue I would like you to team up with Raven, you two seem compatible, you will be going up against a Sentinel. The rest of you will have separate tests, are you two ready?" Rogue looked to Raven then nodded, "Yes Professor, we're ready." Everyone else cleared out and the system started. Logan spoke, "I hope you know what you're doing Beast." He nodded, "Yes, you see, I've come to the conclusion these two are beyond compatible, they're the perfect match for one another, unlike you or I Logan he is only minutely affected by Rogue's sapping touch, you see, she can use whatever abilities Raven has at his disposal, so long as they are touching, I merely wish to test the extent of the copying ability she has through him, you see, the possibilities could be limitless." Xavier looked pleased

"We shall see, begin the program" Thus began the program and a multitude of sentinel appeared, "Ready for this Rogue?" She took his hand and soon the two of them where vanishing and re-appearing all over the room. Then as if by coincidence she began to use a set of her own powers, powers she had once copied, flight, strength, fire was in one hand while dark matter was in the other along with Raven's hand. The two of them demolished the first sentinel then the second, and then the final one was demolished on the molecular level. She smiled, "Wonderful, wait a second…" She hadn't been holding his hand for the past ten minutes, had she been able to fully control the abilities that Raven now had use of? Xavier came inside the room, "Interesting development, it seems that through you Raven, Rogue has developed a link with you, not only mentally but also talent wise, very nice." Xavier smiled, "This also means that any abilities you two come across the other will have use of it, such as flight, Strength, telepathy and so on".

Rogue was smiling, "What are we going to call Raven; I mean we call Kitty Shadow Cat, Bobby is called Iceman and Scott's called Cyclops…" Xavier smiled once again and then from the floor of the Danger room lifted revealing an intriguing suit, "I've been contemplating such a name…as you are also capable of flight like 'Angel' Warren has suggested we call you Raven, what do you think?" Raven nodded, "As you wish, Oh don't I start Bellville High tomorrow?" Xavier nodded, "Yes Scott will be taking the others as well." Raven nodded, "I will be ready." Raven and Rogue staid inside the Danger room long into the night. They where sparring he had considerable knowledge of gung fu so the two had fun. Once they were tired they swam in the outdoor pool, it was eleven thirty by the time they finished, dried off and got in bed for the coming day.

And so the next day early in the morning 10:00 A.M. Scott, Kitty, Rogue, Raven, and Nightcrawler arrived at Bellville High. Having received his schedule from the principal, and Rogue had been given amnesty from class to show Raven around the school. "First class is Biology…" She smiled, "That's my class too, hang on…let me see your schedule." She took it "Hah…great Storm made us have the same classes, c'mon, let's get inside. "Hello Anna Marie...Pleasure you could join us today, who's this?" the Professor asked. Smiling he replied, "My name is Raven, Raven Litchfield Voulkner, but please calls me Raven." He took a seat next to Rogue.

Class went on to bore the death out of Raven, he eventually after doing his assignment held hands with Rogue who, for fashion was wearing her gloves. Kurt was behind them sitting across from Kitty Pryde doing their experiment. As for Scott and Jean, they where out on the grounds for gym class. Kurt could see them outside the second story window. As soon as the lunch bell rang Raven and Rogue blitzed to the café. It was there they shared half a sub sandwich a peace. "Want to go for a walk?" he smiled "Sure thing, seeing as we don't have class for a few hours." They made themselves like shadows and vanished. Soon they were finally alone and where on top of an apartment building. Rogue smiled, "The city is so odd sometimes," He looked at her, "What is it? Do you sense something?" She shook her head, "No, just got a funny feeling in my stomach, that's all." He smiled, "You too huh?" She nodded, "Since last night I've been feeling like this…" He nodded in agreement, "Yes, I have as well, but being able to just hold you is plenty enough for me…but I do have very strong feelings for you…" There was a slight blush across her cheeks she was quite close to him. He pulled her close embracing her in a hug. Touching heads with her, they smiled, she buried her head into his shoulder, and she wasn't wearing her gloves. He held her hands. Smiling she said, "Thank you…for being there for me." He smiled, "I will always be here for you, and I shall always be yours. All you need to do is reach to me with your mind." She smiled.

At the mansion Rogue as well as Raven where sitting outside on the balcony, just outside her dorm room. "So tell me a little about yourself Rogue." She giggled, "Well you know my name is Anna Marie, I am the adopted sister of Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner." He smiled, "I see, well I…was also adopted, my mother is buried in Romania along with my father in the Vladdeleus burial ground I myself grew up here and there, until I was found by the Professor, then I was brought here, then I met the most beautiful, most wonderful southern belle I've ever met." She smiled "You're such a gentleman" She extended her hand and he kissed it gently. "Why thank you mon-cherrie "She giggled, "You sound like Remmy." He smiled, "Would you care to join me in the gym?" Rogue asked Raven nodded, "Yes, I would like that very much. So off to the gym they went. They were alone once again. "Where is everyone?" Xavier has given us permission to have time alone in the gym." He smiled, "I see…what you would like to do?" She turned on music "Ever danced?" He nodded, "Yes, I have, a few times before." He took her hand and they began dancing. During the dance their powers again flared up. Sparks danced around them with each step. Kurt and Shadow Cat saw them dancing and continued to watch. During the dance Rogue and Raven spoke. "I…have a confession Raven…" He looked deeply in her eyes, "I do to…Rogue." She looked at him, "Y-you go first." So he did, "Rogue, my darling…I...remember how I told you I had strong feelings for you?" She smiled, "Yes, what about it?" He took a deep breath, and finally said, "Anna Rogue Marie, I love you." Her face flushed a deep radish like red. "I…I also have very strong feelings for you, I…I love you too, Raven Raven Psyches" Kurt and Kitty weren't expecting what came next, the two of them Rogue and Raven kissed a loving passionate kiss. Kitty was red faced for the next five minutes, in her room she thought about what she'd seen. Kurt on the other hand seemed a little peeved.

Rogue was smiling, "Wow…w-what an end to a wonderful night" Raven smiled. "You've got very soft lips." She giggled, "Chap stick does wonders." He smiled then a familiar voice flooded his head, "Raven, Jean is looking for you in the danger room, meet me there if you would please." Rogue and Raven both heard and reported as asked. "It must be time for another evaluation exam, correct?" Xavier nodded, "You are correct, you see, you possess exponential potential, your powers have been growing at an alarming rate, I only wish to keep them in check." Raven gave a nod. "Sure thing Professor." He went inside the danger room where Rogue looked down on him worriedly. Raven caught the vibe and mouthed "I'll be alright." Back to her, Scott and Jean noticed the look on her face and shrugged. Xavier's voice came from speakers, "Are you prepared what I had in mind been a survival bout, as to rid you of any pent up excess power." He nodded, "I can take anything you can think up" And so the test began. After a few hours the test's intensity got tougher and tougher, and still Raven wouldn't give in, his ability to take punishment was beyond the human norm. Not only could he take a beating, but his senses became stronger, farther away from the human standard, his body was capable of incredible feats. As Rogue watched on she began to smile keeping to his mind she silently cheered him on.

Scott and Jean also had their own conversation "Jean, I've never seen Rogue act this funny, what's up with her?" and back she replied silently, "Simple, She and Raven are romantically close, don't you see it?" He shook his head, "I was thinking he was falling for Katherine, but I suppose I didn't even see this in the making, matter of fact, they have been spending an awful lot of time together." He looked at Xavier, "I guess you where right when you said these two where beyond compatible Professor." Xavier smiled, "You should know, these two share some of the same Mutagenic Genes, like Jean and myself we share the same qualities as we are telepaths. I have yet to decide how to classify our young master Psyches" There were dismantled training bots all over the danger room."Amazingly enough, he hasn't lost control, that's what surprises me, and yet, the reason he does not lose control is because of you Rogue" She blushed, "Me?" She questioned. Jean nodded, "Yeah, why else would he be the only one who could touch you with only positive side effects?" She smiled, "I see, well…hey what's going on down there?" she looked back at Raven who now appeared to have the red wings she remembered. "Wow…" Xavier smiled, "Finally, alright turn the program off." The robots vanished leaving him wrapped in red wings sitting on the floor. "Well now, another interesting development." Raven's wings vanished leaving behind a red feather. Raven stood up just long enough to catch Rogue who jumped into his arms. "That was wonderful!" He smiled and stayed quiet. "Well done Raven, Well done." Raven fell to his knees, he was worn out. "Whew, I'm worn out; man I've reached my limit." Smiling Rogue had him lean against her, "Relax, Raven, hush, it's okay." Xavier smiled, "Don't worry, and just take him to the infirmary"

So she did, she laid him on the nearest bed and sat right next to him. He was weak, very weak. Xavier met Rogue in the room, "How is he?" She was frowning slightly, "He should be healed by now…what's happening to him?" He smiled, "Nothing to worry about Rogue he's just adjusting to the flux of power within himself, like all mutants we have a state in which we gain immense power, speed, and such the fact he survived is remarkable." She smiled, "I'm glad he's going to be okay…" Xavier smiled again, "Are you two…you know…dating?" He asked. She blushed, "W-well I don't know…we aren't like Scott and Jean." Xavier chuckled, "I see, well just be careful, he like you can sometimes lose himself." She nodded, "How will I know he is in his unstable state?" Xavier then held up a single red feather. "Most would call it the bleeding effect." Rogue smiled, "What would I call it? Raven of the red wing?" Xavier nodded, "For now that will work, until its true nature is known." She nodded, "I'll keep an eye on him, just call if you need anything." Xavier nodded and left.

The next few hours where torturous for her, she couldn't reach him through speaking, nor could she reach him mentally. He was closed off to her; this made her sad as well as worried. She held his hand and suddenly there he was within her mind. Their minds where finally intertwined. "Heh sorry about being reckless I shouldn't have lost control, because of that I…I can't see you, well at least not in a physical sense…" She smiled "This is fine, will you be okay?" He smiled, "Yeah, give me a few hours I'll be okay." She smiled, "You better be up for dinner." He nodded, "I will be." Dinner rolled around soon enough. Raven met Rogue in her room, "As promised, I am here." She was in black silk. "I am happy you could join me." Looking around he noticed she had ordered a pizza, by the smell he knew it was pepperoni. "Care for a slice of pizza?" She let him enter the room. "I'd love one." They ate and talked long into the night. "You look wonderful, Rogue." She smiled, "You're not too bad yourself handsome." She pulled him onto her bed. "So how are you holding up?" She asked. He smiled "quite well now, Rogue." She smiled, "Dog tags huh? What do they say?" He held them up, "On one side it says Raven, and on the other the word Knight." She smiled, "They suit you." He smiled, "Rogue, promise me something." She smiled curiously, "Yes sugar?" He looked serious for once, "Should you ever require anything, anything at all, and you come to me first." She gave a nod, "I will." Giggling she pressed her lips to his and forced him down. This kiss was a reassurance. He returned her affection throughout most of the night, but eventually they wound up tired and asleep.

The following day was start of vacation. Rogue was awake early, but in an effort to stay warm stayed flush against his body. It was finally noon before Raven woke up. "Why hello Rogue." He smiled "this is a pleasing surprise." She got off him and then, once dressed they went for a walk. Before long they had appeared on the coast of the Pacific Ocean, Raven's teleporting ability was nearly flawless, as per the distance they traveled. Rogue could have flown with him, but he like Magma, another student, felt grounded and better off on the ground most of the time, though he wasn't as adversely affected as she was. "The beach, what are you thinking?" Raven smiled, "Nothing Rogue, I just enjoy coming to the beach when no one else is here, it brings me comfort." She let a smile dance across her lips, "That's good; I enjoy the country side, somewhere away from all the commotion of civility." He smiled back, "So your dream house would be a manor out in the midst of nowhere?" She giggled, he rarely talked like this, "Or a place on the coast of a secluded beach, a private island would be wonderful." He smiled, "I'll keep that in mind, but I've got to find employment first." Rogue shook her head, "You don't need to, and we do enough around the city to cover our expenses." He sighed, "You're right, but still, it'd be nice to work for money than have to wait on a package every few weeks." She nodded and took him in hand, "Shall we walk?" He smiled and they walked the coast until the sun began to set. "It's beautiful, isn't it Raven?" He nodded, but it's missing one thing." She looked at him, "What's that?" He extended his hand and the sky turned a golden red tint. He then smiled. "Oh wow…it's beautiful…" Raven felt a bit of a twinge then a voice flooded his mind 'Raven, are you with Rogue?' he replied back 'Yes Professor, is this important?' 'No, but you should make your way back to the mansion, I have good news.' He lifted rogue into his arms and took to the sky, flying was still a bit new to him but he was able to carry rogue easily. "What the heck. Whoa tiger what's the rush?" she questioned as they picked up speed. "Professor has good news!" Rogue smiled and, to stay warm she closed the gap between them. Just before 11:00 Pm he landed on the roof of the mansion to be met by Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake, Logan, Storm, and Remy Lebeau "What's everyone out here for?" He asked as he put Rogue down gently. Storm spoke, "Because, Xavier has decided…to make you two instructors." He smiled, "So this was his good news?" Xavier came to the roof "It's not all the news I have for you, "You two will begin your own school along the coast, I am picking up a lot of Mutant activity, it will be up to you, rogue and two other students here to bring them into the fold. You may choose from among those that are here." Raven smiled, "huh…we both get to chose two people?" Xavier nodded. "This will take some time; I do have time to choose right?" Xavier nodded once again. "Alright…" Raven jumped off the roof and vanished in a stream of sparks he made his way down to the sub basement and into the danger room. He could feel pent up energies lying in wait. Beast was in control of the settings. "Hank, can you throw the toughest program you have at me, personal request. Beast looked questionably at him. "Are you sure? It's quite difficult, no one who has attempted it has 'survived' per-say" Raven smiled, "Perfect, also I will ask you not to allow anyone to interfere, think of it as a personal test." He looked again at Raven, "Is something going on?" Sighing Raven went on to explain, "Hank, I just…It's hard for me to explain." Beast smiled, "You just want to unwind eh?" Raven nodded and got a determined gleam in his eyes. "Well seeing as I can't talk you out of it…he started the program and Raven stepped inside and, in an effort to let his energy build sat in the center of the room, legs crossed, and hands slightly apart. Robots began to appear and soon there where over 1000 in the room of ranging sizes. They had not advanced on him just yet, but it was eminent. Hank, seeing this as an opportunity for others to learn called Shadow cat, Kurt, Rogue, Bobby, Scott and Jean into the control room.

Everyone reported as asked. "Yes, Hank?" asked Jean, he then pointed out the stationery body of Raven, he hadn't moved but the robots had begun their assault one after another they had attempted to come forth and strike him, but something of immense power was driving them back. Rogue looked on smiling, he was using their bond to drive them away, then as he stood his eyes began to glow the amber color Rogue had only seen one other time. Then Rogue felt a strong energy flood to her, the entity known as "Raven of the Red wing" Had shared its power with her. Raven was lightning fast his movements where only caught by Hank, Jean, and Shadow cat. Hank could read his movements due to animal instinct, Jean could mentally map his moves and shadow cat had recognized the style of fighting he was using. Shadow cat gasped once she'd realized it however, "Raven is crazy…" Rogue looked over to her, "What do you mean, Kitty?" She went over to Rogue, "He's using a forgotten style of forbidden arts." Hank smiled, "What's it called Kitty?" Kurt spoke, "Art of Lightning's Shadow." There was now many bits and pieces of robots about the floor, nearly 700 robots where destroyed and yet Raven still had power to continue. Logan came in, "What the hell's going on down here?" Logan questioned then he looked at Raven and then to the computer, "700 huh…interesting…but let me guess, he asked 'Not to be disturbed' he quoted. Hank laughed, "Exactly," Logan shook his head, "He's doing my routine, a brutal routine that only the best can take, Rogue, and you feel okay?" She nodded, "I feel fine, matter of fact, and I feel amazing, such power flowing from him." Logan began to watch Raven very carefully; Rogue could now see him as if in slow motion, just as Hank and Logan now could. The robots where all struck at key points of their structure, bigger robots where struck at the knee joints, smaller robots where beheaded, and others where immobilized completely. Shadow Cat was amazed. Soon however Raven lost the amber color in his eyes and his speed increased significantly, Rogue however kept feeling power flood within her. As Raven changed so did his fighting, "What style is he using now Kitty, Kurt?" Kurt then answered, "One I use, "Shadow flash," Very unique style if I do say so myself." Logan glanced at the monitor, 100 robots left, "C'mon kid, don't give up yet!" Rogue launched herself within his mind "Only 100 left, you can do it!" In a final last ditch effort a white aura burst around him, his muscles bulged, and from his back wings sprouted and like a white flash he struck down each and every robot. "HAH Raven of the Red wing has finally made itself true." Hank was smiling. "Excellent, we must push him a little more." Raven stopped and stood where the on-lookers could see him. His wings where fully fanned out, 10 feet in length from wingtip to wingtip. Hanks voice came on a intercom system, "Raven, how are you holding up?" Raven gave a nod, "I'm fine Hank, and I'm willing to go another round if you guys don't mind." Logan came on the intercom, "Are you crazy kid, you'll land yourself in the hospital if you're not careful." Shadow cat giggled, "Since when did you care what happened to any of the students?" Logan joined Raven down in the room. Then Xavier spoke into shadow cat's mind "Since he came to the realization that Raven and he share the same blood." Surprised Shadow cat said, "They're related?" Kurt looked at her, "What, Logan and Raven are related?" Rogue nodded, "Raven is Logan's only nephew." Hank smiled, "I was wondering when you'd pick up on that little detail." The program reset and both Wolverine and Raven tore through as many as would come. Four hours passed and to the on lookers this had become a movie of sorts. Kurt called it "Attack of the Rogue Robots versus Master of the Lightning's shadow." However since Logan's joining it had been more of a team effort to destroy the bots. They still targeted vital areas, as if they where human, attacking the neck's jugular, ankles Achilles tendon, stomach and spine. When it was all over both Raven and Logan where roughed up, and as per was normal Raven of the red wing had vanished leaving behind only a crimson feather. "Well I'll be damned, you've got skill kid." Raven smiled, noticing Logan's dog tags, "Wolverine, when where you in service?" He extended his adamantium claws when I got these." Raven nodded, as both of their cuts bruises and broken bones began to mend themselves, prior to the healing Raven had a broken shoulder and a good gash across his chest, his shirt was in ribbons, as was Logan's. "Y'did good kid, I don't say this often, but your father would be proud." Raven smiled, "Thanks."

Coming out of the danger room was a bit hectic, the only ones who didn't dog him where Kitty, Gambit, who had been watching since Logan joined, Hank, who congratulated him on the data he had collected, and Rogue who instead of talking hugged and leaned against him. Truth be told the two of them Rogue and Raven where now exhausted. "You did well, Mon ami." Gambit said holding up an Ace of Spades card." Raven smiled, "Thanks Remmy." Supporting Rogue Raven made his way to a seat and sat her down, "You're okay?" She smiled and winked, "I'll be fine sugar." He smiled relieved. "I can't believe I had so much power…" Xavier came in the room and cleared his throat, "Interesting display you put on for us, Raven." Rogue spoke, "But you weren't there…where you?" Xavier tapped his head with a finger, "I was using Cerebro when you, Raven had a flux of power and flooded my mind, normally I would not keep an eye on you, but apparently something within you wanted me watching, so I did, you did quite well for your first time inside the danger room at that level of intensity. Also, have you given any thought to who you would like to take with you, a team of 4 others?" Raven smiled, Rogue then spoke, "We'll need an experienced instructor, So Logan if he's up for it, Shadow Cat is good with Technology so she's coming, Kurt is my brother so he's coming as well, and…Raven was hoping to take Bobby, Tabitha, and Magma for a weekend." Xavier smiled, "that can be arranged, have your things packed by the weekend, I shall tell everyone else." Xavier then left, Rogue stood up, why can't all the recent graduates just come join us at the new institute?" Within her mind the words "Excellent Idea" struck her mentally and then Xavier made the announcement "Would all recent graduates of the institute meet instructor summers out by the blackbird, mind you, have your things packed."

Awaiting everyone on the blackbird, Raven waited, his eyes were covered by a black silk cloth, given to him by Rogue, and soon he picked up the scent of Kitty Pryde. Then there were more, Bobby Drake, Tabitha, Magma, Rogue, Multiply, a child able to make copies of himself whenever he wished. Following bobby was Logan, Storm, Nightcrawler, Remy, and then Xavier, and finally Scott and Jean Summer's each of the children and instructors buckled in, Scott and Logan Piloted. "I can't belie-"Raven quieted himself, and then got up from his seat. Logan noticed, "Whoa, where ya goin' Kid?" "Xavier, you remember the promise you made my mother?" He gave a nod, "Logan, he must go, he will meet us at our destination." Tsk damn it kid, alright fine, but if I have to go huntin' your unconscious body I'm gonna wake you up so I can knock you out myself." Raven gave a nod and then vanished to the outside and began to fall then, wings sprouted and he flew alongside the black bird. He flew alongside Rogue's window. Flying was much easier for him now, Rogue looked out at him and smiled, and suddenly to her amazement a ring matching his wing color, crimson wrapped itself around her left ring finger, he winked and in a burst of speed vanished in an audible boom. Though, as soon as the boom was heard he appeared back in the black bird sitting beside Rogue. Logan spoke, "Man, kid you ARE crazy! Jeez, how your mother put up with you I'll never know…but sure, she leaves me to look after you." Raven smiled, "Thanks." He looked at Rogue who was smiling at her ring and then out of thin air, a white rose appeared in his hand "For you, my lady." Shadow cat smiled at Kurt laughing at the two of them. "You two are to easily amuse." He said smiling at the two of them. Kitty giggled, Remy shot her a glance and she blushed and quieted herself. On the other hand, Tabitha began to reach toward Kurt's hand, and eventually took it, this hushed him. Tabitha heard within her mind the words "Thank you." She looked to Raven who nodded in reply as if the question was "Was that you?"

Speaking Mind to Mind Raven had spoken to Rogue who was ever cheerful. "This ring you gave me, it's beautiful." He smiled, "Of the same amber as our eyes when Raven the red is with us." She smiled and pulled him into a gentle kiss, and within his mind he heard her soft voice say the words he longed to hear, "I love you." Jean looked at him and gave a smile, as if she heard what Rogue had said, chances are she did. The Black Bird had finally landed. Once everyone was out the jet, Raven being one of the last, he noticed they were on a massive island. "Professor, are we in the right place?" He gave a nod, "Yes, Raven, I've been wondering what to do with this island, now, thanks to you, I know what to do with it, and that is, give its institute to you and your instructors, Logan, do look after the island won't you. Raven nodded, "Sure thing, also, Professor, should the X-men ever need me, you know how to reach me." Oh trust me, the island is equipped with facilities mirroring those of my institute, mind you there are a few variations." An idea struck Raven like a ton of pillows, "I have an idea for my first ability control lesson." Logan looked enthusiastic, "This ought to be good." Raven lifted his hand and below it a statue began to form from clay. "A simple lesson, all the team has to do is mold something from any of the resources on the island. Teams are as follows, Magma, Bobby You two start over here, Kitty and Kurt, you two start over there, I'll check back in an hour, Logan, Jean, Scott would you come with me?" Scott shook his head, "I'll stay back and watch the kids, Tabitha, why don't you make something with Gambit?" They had already started. Jean, Raven, and Wolverine began to explore the island, Xavier stayed behind as well, along with Rogue.

It took them an hour, but after finding a path they followed it and it was one of three that lead them right to the institute, not only was the institute massive but it was smack dab in the center of the island. "Well shouldn't this be the part where the headmaster checks out his work place?" Raven smiled, "Sarcasm…nice James…" The doors of the institute opened at his approach. "Wicked…" Inside was, in terms of children today, both F.U.B.A.R. and epic. "Place needs about a month's worth of repairs, we're gonna need a bit of assistance." Raven closed his eyes, and a moment later, everything that was broken was repaired and it was as if time was in reverse, everything in the mansion was moving, fixing and placing itself in its proper place. Ten minutes passed and it was as if a life time of damage was un-done, the strange thing was, during this time the photos on the walls looked strikingly like Raven, Logan was in one of them. Xavier had made his way inside, "Raven…This is the Island I found you on 20 years ago…your father left it to you in his will, when you became old enough to care for it…do as you will on the island, but I shall hold you to your word, should I require assistance I will call upon you, Rogue, and your students, Come along Logan, let's leave them be for now…" Everything struck Raven silent, Shadow cat, Kurt, Bobby and Rogue found their rooms easily enough, Raven however found his way to the library on the base floor. The library was one of the few places untouched by time. He spent a few evenings reading the scripts left by his father and other relatives. The writings upon scroll after scroll where very interesting reads. One he recognized as a genetic code, He would give this to Beast to analyze.

Shadow Cat had eventually joined him; he needed to free herself from Kurt who would not leave her alone. "What's wrong Kitty?" She leaned against his chair next to a fire place, "I'm just tired is all..." He pulled her close, come and lie here, sit with me." So she did, she noticed the book he was reading. "What's this?" He smiled, "A book my mother wrote, her pen name was Raven of the white wing, at least that's what the runes translate to." Kitty smiled, "Interesting, what language is this written in?" she asked curiously. He gave a smile, "A language known only by members of my family, I like to refer to it as 'letters of the blue flame.' As they are visible under blue light, and the fire place often gives off a blue resin, that just so happens to burn blue." Rogue smiled hearing the story, "You mean the stuff in that cup?" She asked noticing a blue drip set up just above a pot which was died a blue tint from the resin. He gave a smile at Rogue who cheerfully smiled, her teeth where pearly white. She apparently didn't enjoy black hair, so it was now its normal color, similar to Kitty's, only a little darker. "Liking the place so far Kitty?" she gave a nod, "Yes, it's quite cozy actually." He nodded in agreement. "I enjoy it here in the library, so much knowledge at everyone's disposal, and each of these books, or so I would like to believe hold a message derived of blue flame, each meaning something different, or only half of a key to another message left by my parents before their passing." Rogue gave a smile, "I'm sure in time we will find these messages, I'm sure your mother wouldn't leave you this place with nothing left to discover for yourself." Raven nodded once again, "I see, well, great scot it's nearly 5 O'clock A.M. Shadow, Rogue, as much as I'd enjoy talking with you further we must all get to sleep, I'll escort you to bed tonight okay Kitty?" She nodded, got off his lap and followed after he and Rogue who were headed to the west wing. "All the way in the West wing, you're kidding, isn't there somewhere closer?" She let loose a whimper of fright. Rogue smiled at her, "Alright, you'll stay with us in the master bedroom tonight, okay? I know this is all so new to you, it's new for us to Kitty." Kitty smiled and then followed them to a room on the first floor, when she entered it was a shock to find that this room was big enough to house a dance party in, inside the room however where, as of right now, two beds, one was a queen sized bed with a black frame and white headboard and foot board and the other a twin bed, something Kitty was accustomed to, the blankets for both beds were as dark a blue as was possible to match the night sky. "This was my parent's room, Kitty you must have my old bed, well it was old…prior to our arrival," He smiled and she looked slightly confused. "How is that possible that they were old, 'Prior to our arrival' she quoted. Rogue smiled," A very rare talent, time manipulation, correct me if I'm wrong." Raven however did nothing of the sort, she didn't require correcting. They all bundled under the blankets and soon where asleep. The next day however, Raven decided to head to the high school.

At Bayville high school he bumped into a gorgeous woman by name of Wanda, Pietro's sister. "Hello Wanda," He said, she looked confused, "How can you see me, you're blind…" He smiled, "I know your scent, and so how is Pietro?" She scoffed, "He left the boarding house a while ago, and he's off with the boys causing trouble, as per usual." He smiled, "You…are ill aren't you?" She coughed a hard cough, "Yes, what of it?" He walked with her around the school, "Why do you care?" she let out a cough yet again, and again. He supported her, "You're getting weak, and in your current condition you won't be able to smack toad around, c'mon why don't you let me take you to the infirmary of the institute, I can find out what's got you sick, c'mon please?" She sighed, "Fine but don't think for a second this means I like you." She was struggling to walk so he lifted her onto his back where she clung to him. "I want you to rest, okay? Just relax, I'll wake you when you're better, you have my word." She clung tightly and he jumped from roof to roof making good time through the town. He made his way to the mansion as quickly as possible finally arriving just before Scott, Jean, and the other kids from school. Putting her down on a bed in the infirmary was easy, however once she was admitted people began to ask questions. Kurt Wagner was first to start questions, "What's she doing here? Why is she here? What if the Professor finds her here?" Raven sighed, "First Kurt, she's ill, something is sapping her power, both mentally and physically. Second, the reason she is here is because I feel as if I can help her, and thirdly Professor Xavier is fully aware of my bringing her here, he was the one to suggest it, and with Wanda being close by, my mind won't have to struggle to reach her, and vice-versa." Kurt gave a nod and Raven took a seat not far from Wanda.

"What do you plan to do?" This voice belonged to Kitty Pride. Raven shrugged, "I do not know, but I shall do what I can…if I have to manipulate the universe itself to bring her back from whatever's taken her I will do just that, I gave her my word that I would let no harm befall her whilst she slept and that is a promise I intend to keep…but for now we should all get some rest, I'll see you in the morning." Kitty smiled and left, she to her room and he to his across from hers.

The following morning, Raphael, also known more commonly as "Raven" was on the gymnasium roof, Katherine, Kitty Pryde made her way up as well. He had been awake since day break she didn't realize his eyes where covered by a black cloth. She was quiet, like normal. She knew he heard her, "Katherine?" She stepped forward, "Are you, alright?" he shook his head, "haven't gotten much sleep as of yet, but I'll manage, are you well Kitty?" She shook her head, "No, not actually, I've been having nightmares…" He looked toward her, "What've you been seeing?" She shook her head, "Destruction, both planetary and human." He opened his arms, "Come here?" she took her time, and soon embraced him, he closed his arms around her and not a second later her memories began to leave her, she didn't know where they were going, but she soon felt better, her mind was at ease.

She gave a gentle smile, "What just happened?" He smiled, "You needn't worry anymore, about your dreams, and I have…taken that burden from you." She looked concerned, "You took them from me?" He gave a nod, "That I did, they will soon leave me as meaningless apparitions." Kitty gave a reassuring smile "Will you be okay?" she asked Raven gave a nod, "I can handle most anything, Kitty, and you of all people should know that, have you had any other troubles?" She shook her head "Nope, just the nightmares. Has anything been troubling you, at all?" He shook his head; he did not wish her to worry. As it so happened the night he was placed in the deprivation chamber, his powers, every one of them, from his preferred winged flight to his telepathic communication, everything he was capable of now lied dormant, or rather inert. Never the less his ability was gone…for the time being.

"Gone back to your blind ways have you? It's a cloudy day, the sun shouldn't bother them." Raven smiled toward Kitty's voice, "I find I can see clearer in the dark than most can in light, I'm alright, you should be getting to class, shouldn't you?" She looked down at her watch "Oh, right, Professor Mc. Coy has a chemistry exam today, aren't you coming?" Raven shook his head, "Not immediately, I'll see you in gym." With that she took off down the stairs of the house and out the door to meet Scott and Jean who were already in the car, a red, white racing striped Jaguar Super Sport. Jean noticed Raven on the roof. "Raven not coming?" Kitty shook her head, "Not right away, I guess he has some things to take care of." Kitty joined the car load of people.

Kitty watched the scenery pass by as Scott drove. She seemed aloof, to say the least. Scott pulled into the school parking lot. Kitty phased out of the car and booked it to her locker, grabbed her Chemistry book and went straight to class, Professor Mc. Coy Chemistry. The class began slowly, and about half way into it there was a knock at the door. "Kitty can you get the door?" Professor Mc. Coy asked. She got up from her desk and went to the door, opening it. She spotted Raven, wearing black sunglasses, and normal clothes, blue jeans and a white tee shirt. "May I come in, Kitty?" he questioned smiling at her. She returned his smile saying, "By all means, do come in." He entered the class room and sat down after speaking with Professor Mc. Coy. Professor Mc. Coy then spoke. "Everyone will complete your exams in the allotted time." Raven gave a smile and nod to Kitty, this was his way of saying _'you can do it'_ She smiled and the tests began. Raven stayed quiet only watching the students take their tests. Professor Mc. Coy brought Raven to the front and then outside the classroom. "Something wrong Professor?" Raven asked. Professor Mc. Coy smiled, "No, not at all," He shot Raven a glance, "You're one of Xavier's students aren't you?" Raven nodded, "That I am, sir." Professor Mc. Coy nodded, "I see, well should you not be at the institute?" He questioned. Raven only smiled, "It is all right, I am here only for Kitty's sake, moral support." Professor Mc. Coy smiled, "Shall we go back inside then, and you must however at least appear to be doing something, have you got a book to read? If not I can give you a mock exam."

"Would it be alright if I just drew a picture?" Professor Mc. Coy gave a nod, "sure, sure that would be fine, period is over in about half an hour, alright?" Raven nodded and was brought back inside the class room; he sat at the back of the classroom, took out a sheet of paper and began to draw. The entire room was full of the scratching of pens and pencils. He would start drawing, and a few moments later he would look up at Kitty, and then continue to draw. This went on for the rest of the class period. By the time the bell rang Raven had finished his drawing. The drawing consisted of the entire classroom; however the only person in the classroom to be truly detailed was Kitty. Off to the side of the drawing where the words "Happy Valentine's Day" and beneath that was an outlined rose with no thorns. He then thought to his self 'I wonder if she will like it…' He then folded the paper so it looked like a card and handed it off to her as she passed in her exam. She smiled up at him, putting it away in her bag.

Gym class was next, after dropping off her things Kitty made her way to the outdoors gym, the track and football field where inside a set of bleachers and a fence that encircled it. This is where Professor Mc. Coy also doubled as the gym teacher and football coach. "My favorite part of the day lunch time and then the end after gym of course." Kurt said, "I hear we're playing dodge ball today, what fun!" Raven smiled at Kitty as she came around the next corner. She embraced Raven in a hug, smiled and said, "Thank you for the card." Raven smiled and returned her hug saying, "No problem." They made their way to the track and then sat in the bleachers awaiting Professor Mc. Coy. Raven looked around, seeing no one coming. "Where is everyone?" he asked Kurt gave a shrug, "I do not know, perhaps they are late?" Kurt then looked at his watch, "Scratch that, we are early, by about ten minutes." Raven nodded, "I see, perhaps we could run around the track, what do you say Kurt, want to race?" Kurt looked out onto the track; the starting line wasn't far from where they were sitting now. "Once around the track sound fair?" Kurt questioned. Kitty nodded, "I'll start you off, all right?" Raven smiled saying, "It suits me just fine, Kitty, thank you."

"On your marks…" they stood at the ready, "Get set…" they dug their feet into the ground, readying them further, "Go!" Both Kurt and Raven took off for the first turn, it wasn't a competition between rivals but a competition between friends, each where no more than a foot behind the other at any time. Kitty saw them round the first turn as Scott and Jean and the rest of the gym class arrived on scene. Mr. Mc. Coy had everyone fall in on the track and run, following after Kurt and Raven's lead. Duncan and Scott where neck and neck after Kurt and Raven; The two of them, Raven and Kurt had slowed considerably from the initial sprint off. Duncan and Scott never have gotten along; recently the two had been going at it in a testosterone driven battle of _I'm better than you_.

Once Raven got back around to where Kitty was sitting, he sat down below where she was. He was winded but joyous. Jean smiled to Raven. "You made it after all, but you did not have class did you?" Raven shook his head, "No, Jean, I did not have class, however I came for Kitty's sake, moral support for her exam today." Jean smiled, "Oh yeah? How did you do Kitty?" Kitty shrugged, "Mr. Mc. Coy said he'd have our grades back by the end of the day, tomorrow for those who are too impatient to wait." Jean smiled, "What did you do during class then, Raven?" He smiled, "Professor Mc. Coy allowed me to draw, I made Kitty a card, for valentine's day, I have a few more I've made, it's about all I can do for the time being, you know, without using my 'talents'" Jean nodded, "So, how many did you make?" He reached into his bag and took out two more that where already sealed, "Only two others, those who they are meant for will receive them shortly." Mr. Mc. Coy came up to those sitting among the bleachers. "It is good to see everyone up and about, now, about your grades, Kurt you passed with a 'B' and you Kitty, you have the highest score possible, well done." Kitty took her paper and looked at the grade, "Oh my, really, I got an 'A'?" Mc. Coy nodded, "Yes you did, congratulations." Kitty looked to raven smiling, "Thanks Raven, for everything." Raven smiled, "I told you you'd be able to pass, well done Kitty." He gave an encouraging smile, "Has anyone seen Rogue today?" They all shook their heads, "She never showed up for class, maybe she's ill or something, let's check back at the institute when we get home, but first, let's get some lunch." Jean stated. Raven shook his head, "No, she is all right, I can feel it, however I feel like something is troubling her, perhaps."

Jean looked to Scott remembering the time she had once lost control and Scott had been there for her, it had happened before Raven had joined them in the institute. Rogue had been with the other X-men around the same time Kurt had joined them. After gym class the group split and made their way to the café. Scott and Jean sat at their own table, Kurt sat with a friend of his, Amanda and Raven sat with Kitty. The two had been spending pretty much the entire day together. They had not done this since he had fallen comatose all those days ago. This time together was well enjoyed, while it lasted, before Katherine knew it Raven had vanished off to some remote location, unbeknownst to the X-Men Raven would be the start of an uprising, one he wished to keep her away from, and thus he left. Little did Raven know that during his stasis his power had begun to change and develop in very strange ways? Not only would these abilities be new to him, it would be the start of an entire new Generation…The generation of the X-men, Generation X.

A/N: Quill Weaver Raven here, first I would like everyone who took the time to read this to know this is but the beginning of a fan based continuation of "X-men Evolution." Also do not think this is the end of the Crimson Raven, this is but the beginning of a great adventure. As Professor Albus Dumbledore would say, "The end is but the beginning of life's next great adventure." Also, Mr(s) Quill Weaver Oliver I would like to thank you personally for keeping up with my works about the Moonchild, do expect more as there will be plenty more, expect at a minimum 7 possibly 8. One must not forget their lineage, (Hint) adieu and fare the well fellow Weaver of white wings.


End file.
